Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power supplying apparatus that wirelessly supplies power to a power receiving apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a contactless power transmission system has been known in which power is wirelessly or contactlessly transmitted without a physical connection, e.g., using a connector. The contactless power transmission system includes a power transmitting apparatus and a power receiving apparatus. The power transmitting apparatus includes a power transmission antenna forming a primary coil for contactless power transmission. The power receiving apparatus includes a power receiving antenna forming a secondary coil corresponding to the primary coil. Power is contactlessly or wirelessly transmitted from the power transmitting apparatus to the power receiving apparatus by electromagnetic coupling between the power transmission antenna and the power receiving antenna.
There is also known a contactless power transmission system in which wireless communication between a power transmitting apparatus and a power receiving apparatus is realized using a coil-shaped or loop-shaped communication antenna different from a primary coil. In the conventional techniques, power transmission and communication are conducted using time division to prevent interference between the power transmission and the communication. However, in the case where time division is used alone, a power signal coming from the power transmission antenna and diffracted around the communication antenna can influence, such as overvoltage, a communication unit (e.g., communication module such as communication integrated circuit (IC)).